10 facts of the next generation
by fictionlover020901
Summary: Just 10 facts of each of the next generation. Please review, criticism is fine
1. Chapter 1

1) He was a Hufflepuff and headboy

2) His favourite colour was teal. Despite that, though, he usually kept his hair the same shade of blue as Victoire's eyes

3)Teddy was jealous of James when he was born because he felt that Harry wouldn't care about him anymore. Eventually he confessed these feelings to Harry who explained to Teddy that he would always care about him

4) Teddy always felt awkward when people started talking about his parents with him, sure he was proud of them, but he knew nothing about them, and he didn't feel it was right to talk people he didn't know

5) Teddy loved quidditch, he knew all the rules and watched as many games as possible. Unfortunately for him he was never good enough to make the house team, but he still came to every game and cheered on his team

6)He always wondered exactly waht happened in the second wizarding war, he knew the broad strokes but never any of the details that he was curious about

7) Teddy figured out that he was in love with Victoire in his sixth year when she started going out with the jerk Johnny Bennett

8) Teddy was too shy to make the first move on Victoire (what would she think! They'd been best friends since they were little, there was no way she'd like him back) which is why it's a good thing she couldn't wait any longer during the summer after seventh year.

9)He was extremely closeto his grandmother and wouldn't leave his house for a week when she passed away

10) Teddy loved to hang out with the Potters and Weasleys and thought of them like family, there were some days when he was younger that he would wish as hard as he could that he could actually be Harry's own child. By the time he started going to Hogwarts and everyone came to say goodbye, he realized that what he had was good as it was


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's the second chapter of my fanfiction hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah and I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I'd probably be in yacht right now instead of here.

1)Victoire had been sorted into Ravenclaw in first year. This disappointed her since she wasn't with Teddy

2) Victoire sometimes found her veela powers annoying. She didn't like how half the girls in the school hated her for them.

3) She loved to give make overs to her sister or cousins. She felt it was a good way to spend quality time together

4) She wasn't as girly as some people expected. She loved to play qudditch with her family and definitely did not like the colour pink.

5) Even though Victoire probably could have made the quidditch team she decided not to try out so that way she could watch the games with Teddy instead.

6) Her and Teddy were alone on the roof of the house looking at the stars when she decided to kiss him. She was nervous but she needed to know how he felt about her, so she kissed him. It was the first time she seen his hair turn magenta in her whole life.

7) When she was in her fifth year she had figured out that she was in love with Teddy Lupin.

8) Victoire was extemely impatient. The longest things she ever had to wait for in her life were the birth of her two children and learning whether Teddy liked her back or not. Goes to show that good things do come to people who wait, she still hates doing it though

9) She hated holiday shopping. There were so many people to buy presents for: her parents, her siblings, Teddy, her aunts and uncles, her grandparents and her friends. She's just happy she managed to get a summer job to pay for all of it.

10) Hated to borrow things from people, it made her feel like she owed them. It's the reason she got a a summer job every year, so she had her own money to spend.


	3. Chapter 3

**An I don't own Harry Potter**

Dominique Weasley

1) She was sorted into Gryffindor

2) Dominique was often jealous of her sister, Victoire. Despite that she would go to her sister with any major problem she had.

3) She was almost sorted into Slytherin. She had to beg the hat to put her into Gryffindor.

4) Dominique was a huge flirt. She loved how guys would fall for her Veela charm. She, however, didn't get her first boyfriend until late fifth year.

5) Dominique spoke fluent French.

6) She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

7) She didn't have pale blonde hair like her mother or sister, instead she's the only one of her siblings who got the Weasley red hair.

8) She loves fashion and makeup. In fact most of the family went to her for advice on what to wear on their dates.

9) Dominique would sometimes add coloured streaks to her hair to add to some of her looks. The first time she did it her mother freaked.

10) She was a Daddy's girl all the way.


End file.
